


Always

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chromatic Source, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has always been Blaise. Since they met at Hogwarts until the day they leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> For HP Diversity

**Always**

It has always been Blaise. Always. There has been crushes, affairs, even Pansy for a few weeks, until Draco ran tired of her, more tired.

It has always been Blaise. There are others, more suitable. Others who would be grateful for Draco's attention. For his graciously bestowed attention.

But it has always been Blaise. Blaise has everything: talent, Galleons, breeding, an arrogance that makes Draco look like an amateur.

It has always been Blaise. Draco is used to getting everything he asks for. What he can't get is Blaise Zabini.

And Draco is not one to let lie a challenge.

 

**1\. The Remembrall**

For a few weeks, Draco's attention is diverted. Potter. This shiny survivor, another boy who won't bow to Draco's superiority. Of course it's Potter's own fault. He should know better than mingling with the wrong people; blood-traitors and Mudbloods.

Appalling.

When Longbottom provides Draco with the perfect opportunity to take Potter down a peg, he cannot stop himself from looking at Blaise. For support. For appreciation. There is none. But Draco smirks and throws Longbottom's new toy as far as he is able. Blaise Zabini will learn.

When Potter returns with the Remembrall safe in his hand, Blaise is not even looking.

 

**2\. The Duelling Club**

Lockhart suggests a duelling club and Draco cannot but smile. This is _his_ opportunity to shine. Nothing else Draco has seems to move Blaise. But curses and hexes he knows. Only Potter turns out to be the one who is noticed. _Parselmouth_. That one Draco can't beat.

Draco uses time to ponder upon his obsession with Blaise Zabini. What does he like? And most important of all, why doesn't he like _Draco_?

Draco has these strange feelings. It becomes increasingly important to him to make Blaise notice him. Why? He just wants Blaise's attention, those dark eyes turned _his_ way.

 

**3\. The Dirtiest Match**

It had been there, just in front of him, the tiny winged triumph. The golden victory snatched away, just under his nose, a quick move from bloody Potter and the Snitch was gone.

And so was his victory.

He had seen it, imagined it for an instant of a second: the glorious triumph, how he would have been carried into the Slytherin common room to celebrate. He had imagined it, Blaise's approving look, his cold eyes turning up the heat, the full, beautiful lips curling into a smile. For Draco.

Now there is only defeat. Secret tears cried into the nightly pillow.

 

**4\. The Daily Prophet**

Miss Skeeter provides Draco with the perfect opportunity. His words alone will demonstrate that he is mature, knowing, important. Why else would Skeeter want to interview him on his view on Harry Potter? This time, Blaise has to be impressed. Draco Malfoy's opinion is good enough for the Prophet, thus it must be good enough for Blaise Zabini.

Only every time Blaise opens the Prophet he reads it with an expression of deep disgust. He doesn't say anything. He just gets up, then looks at Draco and throws the paper into the fire.

It burns, and with it Draco's hope and pride.

 

**5\. Prefect**

This has to work. Finally acknowledged by Dumbledore himself, Draco polishes the small badge. It looks very nice on his robes. Prefect. Perfect. In the great hall he sits down next to Parkinson. She, too, wears a shiny prefect's badge. Draco's smirk makes its way across the table, to Blaise. He doesn't say anything.

No words are necessary, though.

Blaise looks from Draco's proud face to the badge and back again. His lips, soft and full, turn contemptuous. He whispers to Pucey next to him. They laugh.

Draco wishes he could use the badge as a shield. Their laughter is a sword.

 

**6\. The Hogwarts Express**

'And you think you will be able to do something for _him_?' Blaise's words are sharper than a blade and slide in as easily. They twist and turn, cutting into pieces pride and passion. The longing for Blaise's approval has become a nightmare for Draco.

What does it take? That he steps up and becomes the Dark Lord himself before this wielder of knife-shaped arrogance, of iron-dagger eyes puts down his weapons?

When he takes the Mark, The Dark Lord will see to it that Blaise Zabini will learn humility.

Until then, Draco remains desperate.

Desperately in love with Blaise.

 

**7\. The End of the Battle**

'I changed my allegiance. While you were standing with Voldemort.' Draco leans against the cold wall in the Ministry holding cells. He looks at Blaise coldly. 'My father will have me out of here before the day is over.' His parents are in another cell, hoping for the mercy of the new Minister for Magic.

Blaise is unarmed, his arrogance lost. His dark eyes are alight with surprised amusement. 'So many attempts, and you choose this moment to impress me?'

When Draco is called, Blaise looks up. 'Come fetch me, Draco,' he says softly. 'When they let me out.'

 

**The Beginning of Forever**

It has always been Blaise and it always will.

It was all it took. One move in the right direction and Draco's redemption became Blaise's downfall; the lance that cast him from his high horse.

It has always been Blaise. Draco stands there, in the Ministry, waiting for Blaise's release.

'Draco.' Blaise walks out, habitually arrogant. His hand touches Draco's in the passing, tenderly. It is one word, one touch, one curl of the lips that have haunted Draco's fantasies for as long as he can remember. One arrogant, infuriatingly haughty smile.

For Draco.

It has always been Blaise. Their beginning of forever starts here.


End file.
